So In Love With You (Slightly Revised Edition)
by Sacharine
Summary: Well tis is the same story with abit more added. It Is a gambit/rogue songfic after the antartica thingie. easier to read now... Reviews pls anyt'ing welcomed.


So in love with you

::Author's notes:: Revised edition, songfic on remy/rogue issues after remy's return from antartica. From Gambit's view.

** **

**So in love with you**

They're all Marvel's. What's that? They're _yours? _I don't believe you. Bluffer!!!! Sue me and I shall unleash the awesome power of my overwhelming stupidity upon thee. Yes, it's an ineffectual threat, folks! (The song belongs to Christian Wunderlich, So in love)

Remy sighed. 'Oh mon chere," He gazed the across the lawn where she was doing some sort of aerial acrobatic stunt screaming after Popsicle for some prank he did. Ice boy is dartin' here and there laughin' hysterically and tryin' to escape with his skin in'act. "Does cherie know Remy exists?" He turns on the radio and starting shuffling his cards. Gambit pulls a card out. The Queen of Hearts.He grimaced, of all the cards the cards he must pick the one he reserved for mon cherie.

"All alone on a night train  
Like a stranger  
On a sinking ship  
Will I ever know  
The secret to your heart"

He signed. How can Remy ever expect her to forget him for his part in the Mutant Massacre? Remy can't even forgive himself. Oui, mon cherie left him in Antarctica, but only because she absorb his self-hatred.Mon Dieu,dese day Remy wonders more and more whether de X-people really welcome him. He felt like he is drownin'. Is Stormy de only person to truly care and welcome me? What about Mon Cherie? Do she care? Sure and all, ever'bodies were happy to see him back but is it b'cause they mis him b'cause they need all the help they can received to fight the Sentinels?

Do you care,  
Am I dreaming?  
When I reach for you  
Is that burning flame?  
Just inside of me  
Are we a world apart?

Ev'ryone t'inks Remy chasin' after her because she unattainable. But dats not true she is so beautiful. Pure and untouched, she is like a pearl among us, with her nacre deep and colorful. To be able to hold Cherie and see her special smile. To stroke his hand over that tresses, to kiss her senseless. Remy grimaced once more, de less time he kissed Mon Cherie he had been in a coma for 3 weeks. Mon Dieu! What other t'oughts do she have of me runin' in her head? Is the me inside her blamin' himself too? I'm I addin' to her guilt of absorbin' memories?

Should I dare to entice you  
With a touch..  
Of your fingertips  
Take my heart again  
You know it's been so long..

Is it wrong?  
How I want you  
When it feels so right  
being close to you  
Who is to tell me now  
that all's been said and done__

To see her everyday, but not touch it's killin' Remy. It's even harder to see her relationship with Ice boy grow. Remy wonders what will she do if he kissed her again will their relationship renew? Dat creamy skin with the hint of blush, so enticing. His fingers itched, just like before a big heist, but the prize is so much more priceless. Unreplacable. De hidden strength in her body, de fierce temper, the kick ass attitude tat is so special and unique to her. Only her, always her. Forever her, not even de charm and beauty of Bella Donna can match up to her perfect mix of naïveté and worldliness. 

Is it really wrong of Remy to pursue her crazily? Is he wrong to love de woman of his dream? She his anchor is this crazy world. Remy not made to be a hero, not like de anal-retentive Boy Scout or the ever just and calm Storm. To be close to her, Remy will do anyt'ing even to remain in this aimless war b'tween human and mutant. Dieu, isn't mutants human too? Remy twice damned, first by his eyes and second by fate, to find love and yet not to be able to love fully unconditionally. Who are Boy Scout and the others to condemn his hope? Ah, but Boy Scout is afraid if they do find love together they will leave, then de X-Men will lose two valuable team mates. For Remy and cheriehave no ties to X-Men. They never believed in Prof's dreams.

You, you never understood  
Have You? You were gone when our love felt so good  
You, unchain my heart and set me free  
Or tell me that you're gonna be with me

Her emerald eyes. Remy could drown in them, especially when they are brimming with tears for him. Only him. Not for Magneto, not for Cody, not for Joseph. Remy love her so, why can't she accept it? Why must she leave me? Why don't she believe me? Remy understood the reason. But it still hurts; part of him hates her for what she did. Why must she leave him? Love can withstand anyt'ing ain't dat what they said? If Mon Cherie can't accept Remy's love then let him go stop the spell, stop bewitching him with her sudden smiles and hugs. Love me please, only me. Forever. I need you so. Remy doesn't know if he can leave you so come with me. Remy was born for you, for your touch, for your love. To worship you. To love you…

'Cause I'm in love,  
So in love with you  
I'm so in love,  
If you only knew..

I'm so in love,  
I'll never be the same  
'Cause I'm so in love,   
I'm so in love with you

I'm so in love,  
So in love with you  
I'm so in love,  
If you only knew..

I'm so in love,  
I'll never be the same  
'Cause I'm so in love,   
I'm so in love with you

I'm so in love,  
So in love with you..  
I'm so in love,  
If you only knew..

I'm so in love  
So in love..

He traced her profile through the window.

**_Je t'aime Mon Cherie, Forever and ever and ever._**

**_ _**

**_ _**


End file.
